


Ligers and Tigers and Bears Oh my!

by Thomas_the_artist



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Clawdia - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, Ok Ko - Freeform, Pure, Radmond - Freeform, Sweet, liger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_the_artist/pseuds/Thomas_the_artist
Summary: Rad walked down the gravely path in the forest, kicking all the rocks in his way dejectedly staring at them "I guess I should just give up,,," he kicked another rock and then heard a loud "Ow!" Rad looked up ready to apologize until he saw who he kicked the rock at "Hey what's the big idea?!"





	Ligers and Tigers and Bears Oh my!

Rad walked down the gravely path in the forest, kicking all the rocks in his way dejectedly staring at them "I guess I should just give up,,," he kicked another rock and then heard a loud "Ow!" Rad looked up ready to apologize until he saw who he kicked the rock at "Hey what's the big idea?!" Raymond glared at Rad, Raymond was wearing a tight dark green hoodie, with tight blue jeans, and dark green high heeled boots.Rad blinked and grumbled some half hearted insult, not making eye contact. Raymond raised and eyebrow "Trouble in paradise, hero? What's got you so upset?"  
Radicles glared at him "Does it matter?" Raymond gave a look, it was indescribable and Rad just couldn't help but say "Okay fine I've been looking for a perfect pet, but I couldn't find anything that was good enough and-" Raymond jumped right in up to him, making it so they're faces were mere inches away from each other. "You want a pet?! Why didn't you just say so? I know the perfect pet for you, let's go!" Before Rad could react Raymond dragged him deeper into forest then he's ever been before.  
Raymond didn't stop until they were at a strange opening in the woods where the trees caved in but somehow the sunlight was still bright and brilliant, the flowers were bloomed and shining, literally shinning metallicly, and were wrapped around the trees. Raymond kneeled down then pulled rad down to a small opening the cave of trees,Raymond lowered his voice to a sweet melodic whisper "Shhh" Raymond held the bottom of Rad's "Hold your hands like this, be still and quiet no sudden movements."  
A giant brown nose poked out sniffing Rad's hand, then what looked like a gigantic brown kitten came out from the small hole looking around then tackling Rad to ground. Raymond chuckled "Well she certainly likes you." Rad stared at the giant kitten sniffing him "I-I have no idea what to say, but what exactly is she?" Raymond sat down next to rad "She's a lion tiger, or well a liger," he pet the liger "I've been trying to find a good home for her but, as you can guess it's difficult trying to find someone who'll take care of something that can grow maybe nine to ten feet." Rad's face was bright and he was trying so hard not to squeal or make any noises Raymond could tease him about later.  
Raymond looked at him then started playing with a string on his hoodie than said "You know she really seems to like you and I'm positive you will take great care of her." Rad looked at him shocked, "W-wait y-you want me to" he looked at the liger and did a happy squeal. "icantbelieveohmygodyesyEsYES!!!" Rad cleared his throat "Um I mean uh that's uh cool or whatever." Raymond chorteled "Though it will be rather difficult to take care of and um I should probably write it all down for you and-" Rad looked at him "Wait Raymond um you know a lot about ligers right?" Raymond looked at him "Well yeah I've done tons of research so I can take care of her, why?" Rad nervously looked at the small liger and petted her "I um could use some help taking" his face flushed and he lowered his voice "care of her."  
Rad glanced towards Raymond, who looked ecstatic at that idea "Of course I would love to help take care of her!I know how to feed,care, and play with her and and and!" Raymond smiled and squealed enthusiastically then froze "What will you name her?" Rad thought for a second then laughed a bit "How about Clawdia?" Raymond snorted and laughed "Oh my God yes!" Raymond's laugh was dorky and just plain adorable.  
Rad walked to his van holding Clawdia in his arms, Rad and Raymond had exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch. Rad sighed Raymond had been so sweet and he was just amazing,the small noise the liger made interrupted his thoughts Rad laughed petting the cub, he put her on the seat next to him and drove off his mind was focusing on his melodic laugh.


End file.
